Sailor Lead Crow (anime)
Sailor Lead Crow is the third of the Sailor Animamates to be introduced, along with Sailor Aluminum Seiren. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Lead Crow is shown to be dominant, driven and easily frustrated by failure, as well as cunning. However, she seems to have a soft side, as she and Aluminum Seiren had a deep, respectful friendship under their rivalry. Appearance Biography Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Sailor Lead Crow appeared along side Sailor Aluminum Siren as Sailor Galaxia was warning Sailor Iron Mouse that if she didn't find a true star seed soon, she would be disposed of. After Iron Mouse was killed by Galaxia for her constant failures, Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren took on Iron Mouse's responsibilities. Working under the pretense of being a talent agent for the Ginga TV station named Akane Karasuma, Lead Crow's job was to scout for potential Star Seeds and extract them with her partner, Sailor Aluminum Seiren. After Aluminum Siren was killed by Galaxia for failing to find the true star seed she had guaranteed. Sailor Tin Nyanko supported Galaxia's decision, claiming Aluminum Siren was lying about finding a true star seed. Lead Crow was forced to work with Tin Nyanko afterwards. Unlike the partnership with Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow's partnership with Tin Nyanko was tense and sometimes hostile. Lead Crow was upstaged and humiliated at every turn by the new, overly ambitious partner. Tin Nyanko also had no hesitation in insulting Aluminum Seiren's memory. The two Animamates constantly argued with one another even in front of the bewildered Sailor Senshi. At one point, Tin Nyanko tied up Lead Crow so she could obtain a true star seed on her own. Finally, Lead Crow found the solution to her problems: Aluminum Seiren had written Sailor Moon's true identity in her diary. This led her to Juuban Municipal High School, where she easily subdued the Senshi, confronted Sailor Moon and managed to extract her Star Seed after threatening to use a miniature black hole to devour the school. However, Tin Nyanko betrayed her, striking Lead Crow, causing her to drop the container holding the black hole, and it was unleashed in front of the Sailor Animamate. She, Usagi, and Chibi Chibi were sucked in. As she died, Tin Nyanko appeared to taunt her one last time, and Lead Crow died, apologizing to Aluminum Siren. Powers *Bracelets - Sailor Lead Crow could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed. *''Whip ''- Sailor Lead Crow also carried a whip which she used once to physically attack the Sailor Senshi. Development Etymology In the anime, Sailor Lead Crow used the pseudonym "Akane Karasuma". "Akane" (茜) means "madder," a shade of red, and "karasu" (鴉) means "crow," making her name mean "red crow," a pun on "Lead Crow." Trivia *In the anime, her wings are retractable, while in the original Manga, there is no indication that she is capable of doing this. * Sailor '''Red '''Crow was her name in several overseas dubs. Gallery Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Female Category:Sailor Animamates Category:Shadow Galactica Category:Villains Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Deceased